1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor driven devices and the like, and more particularly to a motorized unit adapted to be coupled to a conventional stroller to transform the conventional stroller into a motorized stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional baby strollers (i.e., non-motorized strollers) have been known and used for many years. When the child who is to be transported in the stroller is an infant, the stroller is relatively easy to push. However, as the child grows and gains weight, or when packages are attached to the stroller while shopping, the stroller becomes increasingly difficult to push. In addition, when the stroller is to be moved up an incline, the person pushing the stroller may have substantial difficulty in traversing the incline. This is especially true when the person pushing the stroller has a physical ailment (i.e., orthopedic or muscular), is a small framed person, or is elderly.